1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to a method of folding sheet materials and a sheet therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, electronic equipment often includes several discrete circuit boards disposed in a three-dimensional configuration, that is, at an angle with respect to one another in order to fulfill limited space requirements. For example, electronic devices such as personal computers, stereo equipment, television sets and the like often have a first circuit board disposed on a base thereof, and a second circuit board disposed on a side wall thereof and generally mounted perpendicularly to the first circuit board. Such configuration requires relatively complex connection systems to interconnect the components of the first board with components of the second board.
Due to handling constraints, such connection systems are often not installed until the circuit boards have been assembled to a chassis of the electronic device or other internal frame pre-assembly. Furthermore, electrically testing the components is often difficult because the components are often not readily accessible once the boards have been installed in the respective electronic device. In the event that the boards include defective components, replacing the defective components is often difficult due to the limited accessibility, and may sometimes require disassembly.
What is needed is method of bending sheet materials which overcomes the above and other disadvantages. For example, it would be advantageous to replace the several circuit boards with a single circuit board that is capable of bending or folding, and in some cases, is capable of unfolding.